


Anywhere and Everywhere

by ilykuroo



Series: A Monster in Heat [1]
Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottom johan, top tenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykuroo/pseuds/ilykuroo
Summary: The moon or hell — even places not even god knows where. Tenma will go wherever Johan wishes. If it’s for him, he’ll take him anywhere and everywhere.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Tenma Kenzou
Series: A Monster in Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Anywhere and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Monster a couple days ago and it's a masterpiece! I'm kind of disappointed that there's not much stories about this couple but that can't be helped I guess so I decided to just write my own stories. I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have missed as I proof read this at 2am. Anyways, enjoy!

  
Johan’s high-pitched cry pierces the silence surrounding the night, followed by a low grunt from his lover who had pressed his hips against him with more vigor, driving the cock inside him deeper and igniting more desires and arousal. 

“Kenzo,” he calls out hoarsely, his voice spent from a series of shameless moans and pathetic cries that he can no longer suppress no matter how hard he tries. 

“Am I hurting you?” Tenma asks, his hips ceasing all movements in favor of cupping his lover’s tear-stained cheeks and pressing feather-light kisses on the blush dusting over his well-defined nose. Sometimes he wonders if Johan is real due to how perfect he is. He looks as if he was crafted by the hands of God, forged from the finest of materials like a Greek statue. 

“Of course you’re not,” Johan assures breathlessly as he wraps his arms around the older male. “Don’t stop, keep going,” he says. “Harder, faster. Fill me up with you,” and Tenma complies. He pulls back just enough for half of his length to slip out before snapping his hips forward, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde. 

He makes love to him until the bed creaks and their voices echo in the hallways. He makes love to him until the pleasure becomes too overwhelming to handle and he comes inside him, pumping his young lover full of his release. But he’s not done yet. He continues to move his hips, not stopping even when Johan is a withering mess underneath him, crying and sobbing with his pale belly painted in his own release. Tenma keeps going with their fingers intertwined and their lips locked in a kiss. He keeps going and going, round after round and round he fills Johan with heat and love. 

“Kenzo, I can’t much longer,” Johan rasps, back arching as Tenma sucks a hickey on his clavicle. His eyes are blurry from the tears and his mind is clouded but he can still make out the faint silhouette of his lover underneath the blue light of the moon flooding the room from an opened window. To others, Tenma Kenzo is an average man with remarkable abilities. Many would claim that if it wasn’t for his successful career as a neurosurgeon, Tenma Kenzo would be nothing but Johan will beg to differ. He sees Tenma as an inspiration and a man who possesses a kind and brave heart. 

“Kenzo,” Johan calls softly, reaching up to cup the dark-haired male’s face. He brushes the pads of his thumbs underneath his eyes, over his prominent dark circles that serve as proof of him being a workaholic. Then he traces his sharp jawline with his index, admiring the perfect structure and the subtle prickle of his stubble. “Kenzo,” he calls again and this time, said name hums in reply, his hips never ceasing as he rocks them slowly. The head of his cock presses firmly against Johan’s prostate, igniting delicious waves of pleasure to surge through their bodies. 

“You feel so good,” Johan moans, his whole body trembling from the overstimulation. “Am I making you feel good too?” he can’t help but ask. It’s always Tenma who’s taking care of him, making sure he’s comfortable and safe. He wants Tenma to feel just as good too so he tightens around him, pleased with the choked moan Tenma made under his breath. 

“So good, Johan,” Tenma nods, increasing the speed of his hips until the sound of skin slapping against skin resounds across the room followed by his guttural groans and Johan’s whimpers. He reaches between their flushed bodies and wraps his fingers around Johan’s neglected cock, and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Johan sobs wantonly at the heat surrounding his sensitive appendage but he doesn’t slap Tenma’s hand away and instead, claws on the back of the older male as he gets pushed to another mind-numbing orgasm. Tenma pushes forward, nearly bending Johan’s body in half as he empties himself once again inside his lover with a broken growl. 

“Johan,” he sighs, still coming inside the latter when he gets pulled in for a kiss that drowns everything they know into the back of their minds as they focus solely on the pleasure still lingering in their bodies. 

When the heat of sex finally fades away and they come down from their post-coital high, they reluctantly pull apart and Johan grimaces at the sensation of thick blobs of semen oozing out of his entrance. It’s a good thing he was lying on top of a towel or else their bedsheets will be ruined. 

“I’ll clean you up, just lie down,” Tenma says as he gives himself a stretch before climbing off of the bed to grab a damp towel from the bathroom. He cleans Johan gently as if his body was made of glass and sometimes he wonders if it is. Johan looks so pristine, flawless as if the slightest touch from something impure can tarnish his skin. Other times he deems himself unworthy to hold such beauty in his calloused palms but everytime his mind goes into that negative direction, Johan is always reaching for him and pulling him back towards the right path.

“Kenzo,” Johan calls, his mellow voice immediately interrupting Tenma’s thoughts. “What’re you thinking about?” he asks though the tone of his voice implies that he has an idea of what. He always seems to know when Tenma is overthinking or when he’s just plain stressing out about useless things. 

“Nothing,” Tenma lies as he proceeds to wipe down Johan’s inner thighs before tending to himself and then chucking the soiled towel in the hamper across the room along with the towel Johan had been lying on.

Johan believes otherwise and sits up just as Tenma was about to cover him with a blanket. He cups the older male’s face and smiles. “I love you,” and he does with every fiber of his being but sometimes just those words aren’t enough to convince the doctor so he yanks him down on the mattress and climbs on top of him. He whispers those three words again, punctuating each word with chaste kisses on Tenma’s chest, neck, cheeks, and lips — determined to burn his feelings for him in his system until it’s engraved in the bones that cage his heart.

“Johan,” Tenma says, his hands coming to rest on the latter’s slim waist. Their bodies are pressed so close, perfectly aligned like the stars that litter the sky. “I love you too,” he finally whispers back and he curses himself for not replying sooner but the blinding smile that stretches across Johan’s face, adorning his features obscures his previous worries as the blonde youth snuggles in his arms and tucks himself underneath his chin in content. 

“Let’s go on a date this weekend,” Johan suggests as he draws shapes over Tenma’s torso. 

“Where would you like to go?” Tenma asks, carding his fingers through the latter’s golden locks while his other hand rests on his lower back where the hem of the blanket covers their bodies from the hips down. It wasn’t that chilly tonight.

“Anywhere,” Johan sighs, tilting his head up to press the words against the side of Tenma’s neck. “Take me anywhere, everywhere,” 

Tenma would do exactly that if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s the head of neurosurgery and Johan is a second-year university student majoring in law. “Yeah sure,” he answers nonetheless, chuckling when Johan bubbles with laughter against him. “I’ll take you to Japan where we can visit my hometown,” he continues, finding Johan’s hand to hold. “Then we’ll travel to Korea and China, maybe to Singapore and The Philippines too. We’ll go everywhere,” 

Johan’s chest fills with excitement at the thought of seeing the vast world with his lover. “Even the moon?” he props himself up to ask, his tone whimsical. 

“I don’t see why not,” Tenma shrugs. “Let me just oil the rocket I’ve been hiding in the garage,” he jokes and Johan bursts out laughing, his mellifluous voice causing butterflies to fly in the pit of Tenma’s stomach as he too laughs along before the latter leans down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss that turns into teeth clanking thanks to their undying smiles. 

“Stop being silly,” Johan huffs playfully, jabbing his face in the crook of Tenma’s neck. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to go to the moon,” Tenma defends, a smile still stretched across his face as he gives Johan’s locks a light ruffle. “Now, go to sleep. We both have to wake up early tomorrow,” he cranes his neck and checks the time on his phone before setting up an alarm at exactly six in the morning, giving themselves nine hours of sleep.

Johan groans and rolls off of the latter to lie beside him instead. “I’m not opposed to the idea of you taking me to the moon,” he mumbles as he uses Tenma’s arm as a makeshift pillow and clings onto him with a leg and arm draped over him. “Even if it’s hell, as long as you’re with me, I’m happy,” he adds in a quieter tone and Tenma doesn’t reply for a moment, still processing what he just heard in his head before he breathes loudly through his nose and his lips stretch into a fond smile. 

“Me too,” he replies, pulling his lover impossibly closer until no string can slip between them. 

The moon or hell — even places not even god knows where. Tenma will go wherever Johan wishes. If it’s for him, he’ll take him anywhere and everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> > I really love this pairing so you might see more of them from me! also I might turn this into a series of oneshots/ficlets :,D  
> 
> 
> comments make me happy and keeps me motivated and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ilykuroo) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aizvwa/) | [tumblr](https://aizvwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
